Indonesia dan Idiotnesia: Ironi Di Atas Ironi
by Dharmaputra - Ra Kuti
Summary: Kamu warga negara Indonesia atau Idiotnesia? Analisa geopolitik dewasa ini. Mitologi, cocoklogi, paijologi. Silakan RnR. Jangan bersikap pengecut dengan me-RA fiksi ini untuk ke-3 kalinya! Terimakasih.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**.Fanfic ini dibuat **untuk kesenangan dan sebagai ramblingan atas kondisi tanah air tercinta ini**. Saya tidak akan naïf dengan bilang, "Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dalam pembuatan fanfic ini." Fanfic ini mengandung unsur** propaganda**, **brain wash**, **mediator**, sehingga jelas keuntungan dalam hal ini adalah **tersebarnya data dan informasi**. Perlu diketahui, tidak ada informasi fakta maupun informasi fiktif, yang ada informasi bodoh dan informasi cerdas. Informasi bodoh bisa menjadi cerdas, dan informasi cerdas bisa menjadi bodoh, tergantung kapasitas otak pembaca dalam memahaminya. Perlu diingat pula, data pada dasarnya diolah dan disajikan sesuai tendensius (subyektivitas) penulis/pengkaji/peneliti. Demikian juga dengan data yang ada dalam fanfic ini. Merupakan hasil referensi berbagai sumber yang kemudian diolah dan disajikan berdasarkan tendensisaya sebagai penulis. Yeah~ meskipun saya menyatakan diri sebagai 'Free Thinker' dan mungkin anda (pembaca fanfic ini) juga seorang Free Thinker, tapi tentunya sesama Free Thinker pun memiliki tendensi yang berbeda.

**Main Cast:** Indonesia. Saya nggak akan mengklaim Indonesia milik saya. Indonesia milik semua makhluk hidup yang ada dalam bentangan Sabang sampai Merauke. Kalau Indonesia sebagai Original Character dalam cerita ini, tentu saja milik saya. Singkatnya, OC!Indonesia milik saya dan seluruh rakyat Indonesia.

**Other Cast:** Surprise dong :P

**Rate:** **T semi M**. Dewasa ini, rakyat Indonesia dari berbagai kalangan usia, banyak yang nggak ngerti sejarah bangsa sendiri atau malah sudah menanggalkan pakaian nasionalisme dan menggantinya dengan pakaian bisnis? Melalui cerita ini, saya akan menyajikan sekelumit sejarah nasional kita serta mengembalikan nilai-nilai luhur bangsa yang semakin tergerus globalisasi. Saya merasa remaja tak perlu segan-segan membaca cerita ini, sekalipun rate-nya M dan temanya sedikit berat. Karena itulah saya melabeli rate fanfic ini T semi M.

**Peringatan: **Bermuatan politik, SARA, socialite+gaylite di chapter terakhir. Karakterisasi tidak luput dari ke-**OOC**-an, **Nation-names**, sekelumit **sejarah**, menyeret nama-nama **'orang penting'**. Menerima **kritik dan saran** terhadap cerita, teknik penulisan, tendensius penulis, dsb. Namun saya tidak menerima kritik dan saran mengenai penggunaan cursing word. Tidak usah munafik, cursing word sudah banyak bertebaran di fanfic fandom Hetalia berbahasa Indonesia, mulai dari fvck+svck+shithole+asshole yang diimpor dari America, bastard made in South Italy, guttenvordammit khas German, bloody hell+git ala England/Britain, dan cursing word lain dari berbagai bangsa dan negara. Cursing word yang saya pakai dalam fanfic ini, produksi dalam negeri. Seharusnya, anda tidak keberatan menerima cursing word made in Indonesia, bila yang made in luar negeri aja No Problem. Intinya juga sama-sama cursing word to? Sama-sama kotor, sama-sama nggak enak dipandang :p So, bersikaplah adil dan obyektif dengan tidak mempermasalahkan 'cursing word' dalam negeri, sebagaimana anda tidak mempermasalahkan 'cursing word' luar negeri.

Selamat Membaca...

.

.

**Indonesia dan Idiotnesia: Ironi Di Atas Ironi**

**oleh: Ra Kuti**

**Chapter 1: Indonesia**

**.**

**=x=x=**

**.**

Aku baru saja beranjak dari ranjang ketika Surabaya berkelakar sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Arep neng endi Indonesia?" katanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tercoreng iler kering.

"Kowe po ra butuh sholat Id?"

"Neng lemari ngisor dewe kuwi lho mas!"

Ucapan Surabaya menghentikan celingukanku yang mencari handuk. Akhirnya kutemukan juga handuk bergambar ikan dan buaya itu.

"Jam piro to, saiki?" Surabaya duduk di ranjang sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Maklum, ibu kota provinsi Jawa Timur itu selalu sibuk mengurus tata kotanya yang metropolitan, tak kalah dari rumah utamaku, Jakarta.

"Jam limo. Aku arep neng Aceh saiki, sholat Id neng Baiturrahman."

"Oh."

Hal yang kulihat sebelum menutup kamar mandi adalah Surabaya kembali menghempaskan tubuh maskulinnya di ranjang. Hah~ provinsi itu, selalu saja ngaret! Di samping telah bekerja keras untuk membangunku menjadi negara gemah ripah loh jinawi, tukul kang sarwa tinandur, murah kang sarwa tinuku, tata tentrem kerta rahaja.

Aku adalah personifikasi negara. Negara yang kata buku sejarah, sangat kaya dan megah. Negara subur berbudi luhur. Negara hijau asli tanpa reboisasi. Negara yang terbentang dari Merauke hingga Sabang. Indonesia. Yeah~ itulah aku.

Nama personifikasiku cukup banyak, sesuai situasi dan kondisi pada zamannya. Di zaman Majapahit atau sebelumnya, komunitas Hindu menyebut nama personifikasiku Ramandha Putra Dewangga. Sedangkan komunitas Budha menamaiku Aringga Finta Pralaga. Namun sejak Gajah Mada memperluas wilayah kekuasaan Majapahit, baik komunitas Hindu, Budha —agama yang dipeluk mayoritas rakyatku kala itu— maupun orang tak beragama sekalipun, memanggilku Nusantara.

Melalui sumpah Palapa yang menggegerkan Balai Paseban Agung, Perdana Menteri Gajah Mada mempersatukan wilayah Nusantara yang menjadi wilayah Majapahit maupun Indonesia saat ini. Yang mempersatukan Nusantara hingga menjadi Indonesia saat ini tentu saja bukan Gajah Mada, melainkan reinkarnasi Gajah Mada yakni Soekarno. Entah kenapa aku masih berkeyakinan Soekarno, bos terbaikku di era Indonesia ini, adalah reinkarnasi Perdana Menteriku di era Majapahit, Gajah Mada. Yeah~ meskipun penyatuan Nusantara oleh Soekarno tak sebesar penyatuan Nusantara oleh Gajah Mada.

Wilayah Nusantara-Majaphit yang dipersatukan Gajah Mada, meliputi wilayahku sekarang ini ditambah Malaysia, Singapura, Brunei Darussalam, Timor Leste dan sebagian Filipina. Sedangkan wilayah Nusantara-Indonesia yang dipersatukan Soekarno—setelah dicerai berai oleh pengkhianat Majapahit tahun 1478, maupun karena dipecah belah Belanda dengan politik Devide et Impera selama masa penjajahan—hanya berupa wilayahku sekarang ini. Malaysia, Singapura, Brunei Darussalam, Timor Leste dan Filipina menjadi negara _Independent_. Dan semoga saja aku tidak akan kehilangan wilayah lagi. Sejak deklarasi pendirianku sebagai negara Republik Indonesia, 67 tahun yang lalu, masalah separatisme terus menghantui.

Gerakan Aceh Merdeka atau GAM, sudah kutenangkan. Tinggal Organisasi Papua Merdeka atau OPM dan Republik Maluku Selatan atau RMS. Aku harap mereka berhenti menuntut kemerdekaan. Sungguh aku mencintai Papua, Maluku dan semua wilayahku. Aku tidak bermaksud menganaktirikan Papua, Maluku atau siapapun. Aku pun hanya negara yang tunduk pada pemerintah. Sesungguhnya, saat ini kita menghadapi masalah yang sama yakni pengkhianatan pemerintah. Ah, sepertinya aku mulai melankolis, baiklah kembali ke topik nama personifikasiku.

Ketika wali songo datang memperkenalkan islam, namaku berganti menjadi Muhammad Ilham Ramadhan. Aku menjadi mualaf memang tepat di bulan Ramadhan. Lalu saat bangsa Eropa datang dan akhirnya aku dikuasai Belanda, namaku berganti Yohannes Frans Lemos. Apa kalian ingat misi yang dibawa bangsa Eropa saat mendatangi bangsa di belahan bumi lain? Mari kuingatkan, misi kolonialisme mereka dikenal dengan sebutan 3G, Gold-Glory-Gospel. Gold adalah pencarian kekayaan, Glory pencarian kemasyuran dan Gospel penyebaran Injil alias kristenisasi.

Aku belajar ilmu ke-kristen-an di Indonesia bagian Timur, tepatnya Manukwari. Belanda yang mengetahui keterlibatanku dalam berbagai perang di Jawa, segera membuangku ke luar Jawa. Di tempat pembuangan inilah aku dibimbing ke jalan kristus. Para misionaris Eropa yang menyertai perjalanan kolonialisme memang banyak bekerja di Indonesia bagian Timur. Mau gimana lagi, Indonesia bagian Barat, yakni Sumatera, Jawa dan sebagian Kalimantan sudah diblok islam. Indonesia bagian Tengah tetap bertahan dengan Hindu, Budha, Konghucu dan kepercayaan tradisional lain yang memang banyak tersebar di Indonesia bagian Tengah seperti Bali, Kepulauan Nusa, sebagian Kalimantan, Sulawesi, dan lain-lain.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga pernah menjadi atheis. Antara tahun 50-60an, saat Komunisme sedang ngetren di kalangan pemerintahan dan rakyat. Saat itu, aku tidak memiliki nama personifikasi. Aku lebih dikenal dengan Indonesia. Komunisme-Sosialisme memang sangat dekat dengan Nasionalisme. Orang komunis atau sosialis memiliki jiwa nasionalisme yang tinggi. Aku benar-benar dikenal sebagai Indonesia, saat komunisme menggandrungi sebagian besar rakyat. Perlu kauketahui, tidak semua komunis atheis dan tidak semua atheis komunis. Dan sesungguhnya, tidak ada hubungan antara Komunisme dan Atheisme. Jikalau Karl Max, pencetus ideologi Sosialisme-Komunisme seorang atheis, kalian tak harus mengikutinya, kan?

Kalian punya kebebasan dalam menentukan agama sesuai hati nurani, menjalankan peribadatannya dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan keyakinan dan kepercayaan. Ingat empat dasar kebebasan Hak Asasi Manusia! Freedom of Expression: Kebebasan Berekspresi, Freedom of Speech: Kebebasan Berpendapat, Freedom of The Faith: Kebebasan Beribadah, dan terakhir Freedom of The Self-Owner: Kebebasan Kepemilikan Pribadi. Tapi tentunya kebebasan ini tidaklah mutlak. Setiap aktivitas individu atau kelompok akan dibatasi oleh aktivitas individu atau kelompok lainnya, di manapun, kapanpun dan bagaimanapun itu. Jadi, pintar-pintar membawa dan menempatkan diri saja.

Aku menjadi atheis bukan karena membenci agama, melainkan pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuatku lupa menjalankan ibadah. Akhirnya aku berkeyakinan, menghubungkan diri dengan Tuhan tidak harus melalui agama, bisa juga dengan berbuat baik untuk oranglain. Dalam hal ini, berbuat baik untuk oranglain adalah bekerja keras menafkahi rakyat. Sebab, tahun 50-60an, yang notabene tahun pasca kemerdekaan, adalah masa-masa yang sulit untuk perekonomianku. Saat itulah aku meninggalkan agama alias menjadi atheis.

"Kari cepet adosmu mas? Ados bebek kuwi!"

Surabaya cengengesan menggodaku. Kulemparkan handuk ke wajahnya yang radikalis. Maklum, anak-anak Bonek. "Kowe ra nduwe kavtan to, Sur?"

"Lha Es Be Ye po durung ngewei THR?"

"Kavtanku neng Jakarta. Aku kan keplantron turu kene."

Surabaya tersenyum mesum. Semalam seusai takbir, dia menjebakku di ranjang, sampai aku malas pulang dan akhirnya menginap di sini. Bukannya aku tak ingin berlama-lama di Surabaya, tapi aku memang sedang _tour_ ke semua provinsiku. Sudah menjadi tradisiku, mengunjungi semua provinsi yang saat ini berjumlah 33—dan rencananya akan ada pemekaran kota, sehingga mungkin akan bertambah—setelah Upacara Proklamasi Kemerdekaan, 17 Agustus kemarin. Jawa Timur adalah kunjungan terakhir dalam _tour_ ke provinsi Indonesia bagian Barat. Kunjungan ke Aceh kurencanakan bertepatan dengan Idul Fitri. Aku ingin sholat Id ke Masjid Baiturrahman. Bukannya aku tidak senang sholat Id di masjid lain. Aku hanya ingin menjaga Aceh dari provokasi Malaysia, anjing Buckingham itu.

Aceh yang menjalankan syariat islam dengan ketat, kurang menyukaiku yang terjangkit virus sepilis, alias sekulerisme-pluralisme-liberalisme. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang tidak mau dimonopoli satu kekuatan. Entah itu agama, ras, etnis, atau segregasi lain. Bhinneka Tunggal Ika, salah satu dari empat pilar Bangsa yang susah payah dirancang para pahlawan harus dijaga baik-baik. Jadi, jalan keluarnya ya memisahkan agama dengan urusan politik alias sekulerisme, mendukung keberagaman alias pluralisme, menjunjung tinggi kebebasan alias liberalisme. Biasanya, Malaysia akan mengompor-ngompori Aceh. Bilang kalau saat menjalankan ibadah islam aku justru berkencan dengan Belanda yang notabene Anti-Islam dan pernah membuat marah dunia islam gara-gara keterlibatan parlemen Belanda dalam pembuatan film penghinaan islam berjudul 'Fitna' tahun 2008.

Hah~ yang benar saja! Malaysia tak hanya suka memprovokasi, tapi juga mengkhayal tingkat tinggi! Sama seperti author fanfiction fandom Hetalia berbahasa Indonesia yang khayalannya di atas normal, karena suka membuatku dientotin Belanda, penjajahku sendiri. Benar-benar aneh! Penjajahan tak ubahnya pemerkosaan. Mana ada korban pemerkosaan yang jatuh cinta pada pemerkosanya? Itu hanya terjadi jika korban adalah pemuja cinta buta yang gila. Sayangnya aku bukan pemuja cinta buta, dan aku juga masih cukup waras. Karena itulah, aku tidak suka dipasangkan dengan Belanda. Kalau Malaysia dan author fanfiction fandom Hetalia berbahasa Indonesia, suka memasangkanku dengan Belanda, itu mungkin kenyataannya mereka pemuja cinta buta yang gila, atau pengusung ideologi Lebayisme-Khayalisme.

Yang paling parah adalah Malaysia. Banyak rakyat Malaysia yang menyatakan bangga dijajah Inggris, hanya karena negara yang dijajah Inggris bisa maju dan disegani dunia. Contohnya Amerika, dan yang terbaru adalah India. Benar-benar bodoh orang yang berpendapat seperti ini. Di mana-mana yang namanya penjajahan selalu menyengsarakan! Lagipula, kalau bertanya kebiadaban penjajahan Inggris sih, jangan pada Amerika. Sebab pada dasarnya, Amerika dan Inggris adalah sebangsa. Amerika memisahkan diri dari kekuasaan Inggris bukan karena merasa menderita oleh penjajahan Inggris! Tapi karena keinginan menguasai benua Amerika tanpa menyetor _poundsterling _ke dompet ratu British.

Kalaupun menderita, yang paling menderita adalah bangsa kulit hitam, Indian-Afrika. Bukanlah bangsa kulit putih, Anglo Saxoni-Yahudi, yang saat ini mendominasi pemerintahan, perekonomian maupun demografi Amerika. Mereka sejatinya adalah bangsa pendatang yang digiring Christoper Colombus, dan tak jarang mereka bentrok dengan bangsa kulit hitam, yang lebih dahulu menempati benua Atlantis tersebut. Selama masa kolonialisasi maupun setelah dideklarasikannya negara Amerika 4 Juli 1776, bangsa kulit hitam mengalami distorsi dan diskriminasi yang cukup parah. Politik Aphartheid tak hanya berlaku di Afrika Selatan, justru Amerika lah gudang kejahatan rasisme ini.

Jadi, kepada siapakah harus bertanya tentang kebiadaban penjajahan Inggris? Kalau bertanya pada Malaysia sih, kau akan memperoleh jawaban bahlul bin cinta buta bin gila! Bertanyalah pada India, kau pasti akan memperoleh jawaban cerdas. India pasti dengan senang hati membeberkan sejarah pembantaian Amritsar, pembuangan bangsa Indian ke Afrika Selatan, diskriminasi warna kulit, penyalahgunaan sistem kasta yang membingungkan, penumpasan pemberontakan Rani Lakhsmi Bai, Ranjit Singh, Swami Vivekananda dan _heroik-heroik _lain yang tak pernah dilupakan India. Kau juga tidak akan terkena virus cinta buta bin gila saat _ngobrol _dengan India perihal penjajahan, karena dia pasti akan menolak habis-habisan segala bentuk penjajahan. Apalagi kalau Jawaharlal Nehru dan Soekarno bertemu di meja Gerakan Non Blok. Aku dan dia bisa berjam-jam mengutuki penjajahan bangsa Barat. Aku bisa jamin, India akan lebih senang menceritakan dirinya sendiri yang sedang meraih kejayaan ekonomi, lalu keluarganya BRICs, suaminya Rusia serta isteri tuanya, China, kekasih hot-nya Iran dan Israel dan tentu saja adiknya Pakistan yang mengaku benci tapi senang menggauli. Kalau Malaysia sih, dia tidak menolak penjajahan Inggris. Sekarang ini pun dia masih setia menjadi anjing Buckingham. Benar-benar pemuja cinta buta yang 3G, Gila-Gemblung-Goblok. Aceh harus dijaga dari Malingsial 3G itu. Sebab, motivasi utama GAM selama ini adalah masalah agama. Aku tidak mau hubunganku dengan Aceh yang mulai harmonis, rusak karena provokasi pihak luar yang tidak menyukai rekonsiliasi itu.

Aku sangat bersyukur Hari Kemerdekaanku tahun ini berada di bulan Ramadhan yang penuh berkah. Lalu, Hari Raya Idul Fitri yang jatuh pada hari minggu ini—berdasarkan keputusan pemerintah—merupakan Hari yang kudus. Setelah ke Aceh, aku akan melanjutkan _tour_ ke provinsi Indonesia tengah dan Timur. Ke Maluku nanti, aku akan menunjukkan keindahan suaraku—oke, aku memang narsis—dalam menyanyikan kidung suci di hadapan laskar kristus di sana. Rencananya sih aku mau sembahyang ke Gereja Jayapura, tapi kurasa Papua masih ngambek padaku mengenai Freeport. Saat ke Bali nanti, aku akan mengabari sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk seluruh rakyat Indonesia.

Ah, sepertinya Bali kunjungan terakhir sajalah. Nggak enak kalau ke Bali hanya menyampaikan berita saja, aku harus membantu Bali membuat Canang, Daksina dan Penjor. Meskipun Hari Raya Galungan masih 10 hari lagi, tapi akhir-akhir ini Bali disibukkan membuat bebantenan. Mungkin para pemangku adat ingin mengingatkan Bali mengenai cara membuat Banten. Maklum, Bali selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan memandu wisatawan—dan semua itu demi mempromosikan budayaku—sehingga tak punya waktu mengurusi bebantenan.

Itulah keragaman masyarakat yang kumiliki. Dan bila ada yang tidak kusebutkan, bukan berarti aku melupakan mereka. Hanya saja, aku harus menghemat waktu dan hei~ aku sedang berpakaian sekarang ini! Kalian tidak akan mempersulitku dengan memaksaku menceritakan semua yang ada pada seorang Indonesia kan? Ah~ si Calvin Klein pake kekecilan lagi! Ini Surabaya yang lupa ukuranku atau barangku yang tambah gede?

Sewaktu diperintah Soekarno, aku sering pergi ke Mak Erot untuk... yeah~ kalian tahu sendiri kan untuk apa kalau ke Mak Erot itu! Bosku yang satu itu memang selalu berapi-api dalam menata keperkasaannya sebagai pria nomor satu di Nusantara maupun keperkasaanku sebagai negara yang ingin dijadikannya nomor satu di dunia. Karena itulah kami bersama-sama pergi ke Mak Erot untuk meminta 'wejangan'. Hasilnya? Kami menjadi entitas gagah perkasa dan disegani dunia! Soekarno, keperkasaannya sebagai manusia berjenis kelamin pria, terbukti dengan banyaknya isteri yang dikoleksi—kalau tidak salah sih enam. Dan aku sendiri, keperkasaanku sebagai negara dengan personifikasi berjenis kelamin pria terbukti dengan kekuatan militerku yang menduduki peringkat empat dunia. Bayangkan, kekuatan militerku bersanding dengan Amerika, Uni Soviet dan Inggris! Lupakan China, Jepang, India yang tidak ada apa-apanya kala itu! Terima kasih untuk Mak Erot yang telah memberikan sumbangsihnya dalam memperkasa Indonesia beserta rakyatnya.

Lalu pada 2012 ini? Tak beda jauh dengan era 60an, Amerika tetap menjadi jawara, dengan Uni Soviet yang kini menjadi Rusia, tetap menempel ketat di belakangnya. Inggris turun ke peringkat lima. Dan tahukah, siapa peringkat tiga dan peringkat empat alias penggantiku? Sekarang aku menyuruh kalian mengingat negara yang dulu tak ada apa-apanya! Yeah, tidak salah lagi, China lah yang menempati peringkat tiga dan India lah yang menggantikan posisiku. Lalu aku sendiri? Terlempar ke peringkat 16! Hah Asem! Jancok jaran sak dokare! Mak Erot, aku butuh bantuanmuuu~

Oke, aku memang suka mengeluh dan semua itu karena tertular bosku yang sekarang ini, Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono. Tiap kali mengamati isu geopolitik, bosku yang juga teman baik bos Amerika itu, selalu menanggapi hanya dengan tiga kata, "Saya Turut Prihatin." Dan tiap kali beliau mengeluh padaku, aku pun menanggapinya sama, "Saya Turut Prihatin." Dan sekarang, saat aku mengeluh, kuharap kalian menjadi warga negara yang baik dengan menuruti negara maupun pemerintahannya, yakni menanggapi, "Saya Turut Prihatin." Gampang to? Hehe... Ya sudahlah yang penting aku ganteng sekarang ini.

"Ngono kuwi luwih ganteng!"

Tuh kan~ Surabaya saja mengakui kegantenganku yang sebelas dua belas dengan artis Anjasmara. Apalagi dengan pakaian koko yang dibelikan Surabaya, dan beberapa minggu lalu sudah akan diantar ke Jakarta. Tapi, berhubung aku yang kesini, diurungkannya niat itu. Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyiapkan kavtan untuk Sholat Id bersama Aceh. Kavtan adalah pakaian islam ala Timur Tengah. Gaya-gaya Aceh saat ini memang sudah ke-Arab-an dan dia berharap sekali aku akan mencontohnya. Aku sih nggak keberatan mencontoh budaya apa saja. Asal bisa diterima dengan akal sehat, sesuai dengan budayaku, menguntungkan serta memuaskan rakyat. Bukankah tugas negara memang menyenangkan rakyat? Yeah~ meskipun pada prakteknya, masih banyak sekali kesalahan yang kulakukan, yang membuat rakyat sebal dan kesal. Seperti saat ini. Mungkin Aceh akan kesal, melihat penampilanku yang hanya pakai baju koko ini. Tapi kurasa, ia akan lebih kesal kalau aku datang terlambat.

"Aku budhal Sur. Jogo lan urmati rakyat. Jok karepe dewe, jok anarkis, jok korupsi."

Surabaya hanya tersenyum mendengar wejanganku. Ia bangkit, masih dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang semalam membuatku menggelapar seperti ikan ketangkap nelayan Danau Toba di sinema-sinema misteri dua dunia, misteri beranak dalam kubur, misteri malam Jumat Kliwon, misteri pasar malam dan misteri-misteri lain yang hanya di temukan di Indonesia dan selalu diklaim Malaysia. Seperti biasa, Surabaya menawan bibirku dengan kecupan-kecupan liar, "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk Indonesiaku tercinta," dan kami saling berbagi rasa dalam kuluman hangat. Rasa cinta tanah air.

**TBC**

**Catatan:**

Saya hanya bisa ngakak, membaca berbagai review yang bersarang di fanfic saya, khusus fandom Hetalia. Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang telah membaca me-_review, _menyukai dan menge-_fave _cerita saya. Jangan kapok menyarangkan _review _anda di cerita-cerita saya. Saya nggak akan mengabaikan setiap kata yang kalian layangkan. Oke deh mari kita mulai membahas balasan _review. _

Ada yang bilang saya tolol karena membuat fanfic yang terlalu serius. Well itu 'terserah anda' mau bilang saya apa. Dan kalau saya bilang anda konyol karena berpendapat seperti itu, harap memaklumi hal ini sebagai bentuk 'terserah saya'. Hidup itu memang terserah yang menjalaninya kan? Saya akan tanya kepada anda, apakah anda tahu media? Anda tahu fungsi media? Saya jelaskan sedikit tentang media. Media secara universal adalah sebuah jembatan informasi yang bisa diakses masyarakat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan intelektualitas-nya. Anda tahu kan kalau situs ini termasuk media, yakni media online? Lalu, anda tahu nggak fungsi media? Saya kasih tahu lagi, media nggak hanya berfungsi sebagai jembatan informasi tapi juga sebagai _public watch the dog, _alat pemersatu, propaganda, wahana pendidikan dan hiburan, dll. So, sebagai media, nggak hanya berfungsi sebagai hiburan (yang notabene untuk senang-senang) tapi juga lain-lainnya, termasuk jembatan informasi (yang notabene untuk serius-seriusan). Apalagi kalau maennya di Fandom Hetalia, yang notabene tentang negara! Sudah sewajarnya kalau ceritanya serius-serius.

Lagipula, tidakkah anda merasa naïf dan munafik menyatakan fanfic saya terlalu serius? Banyak fanfic serius di fandom Hetalia, contohnya fanfic sejarah penjajahan Belanda di Indonesia yang seabrek-abrek. Saya lihat di review fanfic-fanfic itu, nggak ada yang mempermasalahkan betapa terlalu seriusnya fanfic Historical itu. Lalu, kenapa anda mempermasalahkan fanfic saya terlalu serius? Padahal tidak sepenuhnya historical. Kalau anda perhatikan dengan seksama, fanfic saya memiliki nilai moral yang bisa diserap dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, misalnya globalisasi yang melunturkan budaya serta bahasa Indonesia, tata krama pergaulan antarnegara, perlunya memangkas budaya cinta buta yang gila+galau, dan informasi-informasi tentang apa yang terjadi di dunia dewasa ini. Tapi karena anda terlalu reaksioner mengenai interpretasi saya terhadap pasangan NetherNesia, jadinya anda melupakan esensi fanfic saya. Hanya karena saya berusaha mengeliminasi pasangan Netherlands dan Indonesia dengan menyajikan fakta-fakta pendukung, anda segera bereaksi dengan menyatakan fanfic saya terlalu serius dan saya tidak bisa membedakan fiksi dan fakta. Well, kalau begitu, anda telah melupakan esensi animanga Hetalia Axis Power.

Hetalia Axis Power adalah animanga yang mem-personifikasi-kan dan mem-parodi-kan negara. Tuan Hidekaz Himaruya membuat animanga Hetalia Axis Power untuk memperkenalkan karakter negara-negara di dunia versi dia. Dia nggak bermaksud membuat cerita ngentot-mengentot antar negara. Kalau pun ada cerita ngentot-mengentot antarnegara, itu hanya hints yang ditangkap fans yang kemudian berimajinasi, dan akhirnya jadilah FANWORKS berupa Fanart, fanvid, fanfic, fanservice, cosplay, dll! Saya akan berbicara fanfic di sini. Tidak seperti kebanyakan fanfic Hetalia berbahasa Indonesia dan ber-karakter-kan OC!Indonesia yang mayoritas hanya menonjolkan cerita ngentot-mengentot pasangan BelandaXIndonesia, fanfic saya memang dibuat untuk menonjolkan karakterisasi Indonesia.

YANG NAMANYA FANFIC TERSERAH IMAJINASI AUTHOR, SELAKU FANS MAU NGEBIKIN CERITA DAN KARAKTERNYA KAYAK APA. Well, saya menyadari sekali hal ini, tapi harap ditinjau kembali: HETALIA AXIS POWER TIDAK SEPERTI FANDOM PADA UMUMNYA! HETALIA AXIS POWER ANIMANGA YANG ISTIMEWA KARENA SATU-SATUNYA ANIMANGA YANG TOKOHNYA TIDAK MURNI HASIL IMAJINASI HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA, SELAKU CREATOR. HETALIA AXIS POWER ANIMANGA YANG TOKOHNYA NEGARA, YANG NOTABENE SUDAH MENJADI REALITY. Jadi, anda selaku fans nggak bisa sembarangan 'memperlakonkan' negara. Paling tidak, anda mengerti tentang negara yang anda lakonkan tersebut. Hidekaz Himaruya saja nggak sembarangan membuat karakter, sekalipun _genre _Hetalia hanyalah Humor, Parody dan POLITIC. Beliau harus mengenal dan mengerti betul negara-negara yang akan di-karakter-kan. Karena itulah ia bisa membuat spesifik setiap karakter. Misalnya: Spesifik karakter Jerman tegas, serius, dll. Itu karena faktanya, negara Jerman (baik di Perang Dunia I maupun II yang merupakan _setting _prioritas animanga Hetalia) memang demikian kan? Lihat Hitler yang tegas dan keras! Lihat Angela Merkel (kanselir Jerman) yang _seriously_! Lalu Italia yang di-karakter-kan ceria, ceroboh, cengeng. Itu karena faktanya, negara Italia nggak jauh-jauh dari sifat itu kan? Lihat Valentino Rossi yang ceria! Lihat Silvio Berlusconi (mantan PM Italia) yang dikatakan Wikileaks (situs yang membocorkan kawat diplomatik Amerika) lemah, tidak efektif, sia-sia! Serta karakter lain yang oleh tuan Hidekaz dikarakterkan nyrempet-nyrempet dengan fakta.

Melihat kehati-hatian tuan Hidekaz dalam membentuk karakterisasi Hetalia, anda sebagai fans yang hanya meminjam karakter tuan Hidekaz, harusnya lebih berhati-hati lagi! Hanya karena karakter Indonesia belum official, jangan lantas dibikin main-main! Btw, justru karena Indonesia belum official inilah saya begitu getol mengkritik, bahkan ngeflame fanfic yang memperlakonkan Indonesia dengan main-main alias dibuat ngentot-ngentotan dengan Belanda. Sebab, Hidekaz Himaruya sendiri belum menentukan seperti apa karakter Indonesia. Dan kalau anda terus-terusan mengkhayal vagina atau anus Indonesia akan ditusuk penis Belanda, itu sangat aneh dan unbelieved bangetngetngetnget! Sebab sekarang ini memang bukan zamannya penjajahan! Coba kembalikan pada diri anda, anda tidur di jalanan mengangkangkan kedua kaki dan memamerkan vagina atau anus anda! Nggak akan ada bule—apalagi Belanda—yang akan menusukkan penisnya ke vagina atau anus anda, sekalipun itu di tempat rame dan memungkinkan adanya bule-bule!

Alangkah baiknya kalau author maupun pecinta fanfiksi fandom Hetalia khususnya pair NetherNesia berhenti mengkhayal tingkat tinggi dan mulailah berpikir realistis! Janganlah terlalu terpaku masa lalu dengan membuat fiksi yang ngalor-ngidol mengulik penjajahan Belanda di Indonesia! Apalagi meng-Alternate Universal-kan dengan masa sekarang. Huft, saya bener-bener nggak bisa membayangkan! Sebaiknya kalau vagina atau anus anda ingin ditusuk penis bule Belanda, samperin aja ke Belanda! Jangan hanya bermasturbasi dan akhirnya lahirlah fanfic-fanfic NetherNesia ngentot, sebagai buah imajinasi anda membayangkan ditusuk penis bule Belanda.

Lagipula, betapa kege'erannya, anda yang begitu yakin Indonesia akan memiliki banyak _hints _untuk dipasangkan dengan Belanda? Emang Hidekaz ngebikin gitu nantinya? Berpikir ngeluarin official Indonesia aja belum, buktinya dari dulu nggak keluar-keluar! Padahal faktanya, Indonesia lumayan terkenal, yakni sebagai pemimpin ASEAN, pendiri Gerakan Non Blok, satu-satunya ASEAN yang masuk G-20, satu-satunya negara yang pernah keluar PBB lalu masuk lagi. Seychelles, Latvia, Belarus yang KENYATAANNYA nggak terlalu terkenal (setidaknya dibanding Indonesia) aja udah official! Kalau emang Indonesia nantinya bakal panen hints pairing dengan Belanda sih syukur, karena imajinasi anda kesampaian! Tapi kalau enggak? MALU DONG! Udah bikin fanficnya seabrek tapi ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan!

Kenapa nggak bikin fanfic Indonesia murni, tanpa embel-embel pasangan? Bukankah begitu banyak cerita tentang tanah air kita ini yang sangat menarik untuk diceritakan, entah itu manisnya atau pahitnya? Ataukah anda tidak tahu kejadian di sekeliling anda sendiri? Kalau begitu, tidak salah saya menyatakan anda seorang pengkhayal tingkat tinggi! FIKSI PADA DASARNYA MEMANG CERITA KHAYALAN/IMAJINASI. Oke, saya setuju dengan pernyataan ini. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi harap perhatikan esensi sebuah animanga bernama Hetalia Axis Power. Saya tidak akan jemu-jemu mengingatkan bahwa, Hetalia Axis Power adalah animanga yang istimewa. Tokohnya bukan sekedar fiksi belaka. Sang tokoh merepresentasikan, mempersonifikasikan, memparodikan negara. Dan seperti yang anda ketahui, negara bukanlah fiksi tapi fakta! Mau tidak mau pembacanya membayangkan negara yang bersangkutan. Inilah yang namanya fiksi realistis_. _Fiksi yang begini HANYA ADA DALAM HETALIA AXIS POWER. Jadi, seharusnya fan-fiksi Hetalia Axis Power pun realistis. Kalau nggak realistis itu yang bermasalah adalah authornya. Authornya pasti utopis (irasional). Dan saya yang seorang realistis (rasional) ini sudah pasti akan bersinggungan dengan para utopis. Tapi saya nggak peduli, saya akan terus menyebarkan ideologi saya *halah*

Menurut saya, fandom Hetalia yang special ini memang harus berideologi realism. Kalau fanfiksi fandom Hetalia (bahkan yang sudah CANON sekalipun) ternyata isinya cerita-cerita khayalan, ya nggak ada yang special dari fandom ini! Alias sama aja kayak fandom-fandom lainnya yang memang aslinya fiksi bukan fiksi-fakta macam Hetalia! TAPI, AUTHOR FANFIKSI LUAR NEGERI MEMBUAT CERITA-CERITA KHAYALAN JUGA TUH! Well, itu karena official negara mereka sudah keluar dan diketahui publik! Sedangkan Indonesia belum keluar, dan saya kurang setuju kalau Indonesia diketahui publik sebagai kekasih Belanda atau negara bispak yang suka dientotin.

Punya sejarah dengan Belanda sih punya, tapi ya nggak usah dijunjung tinggi dengan berlebihan kali! Lihat fanfic Hetalia dengan karakter India! Author India juga suka mengkhayal. Mereka pasti juga tahu sejarah penjajahan Inggris di India selama 200 tahun dan sebelumnya juga diperebutkan banyak negara. Mirip-mirip Indonesia lah sejarahnya. Akan tetapi, mereka nggak berlebihan membuat fanfic InggrisXIndia seabrek-abrek! Justru yang berpair InggrisXIndia hanya beberapa, kebanyakan tidak dipasangkan atau dipasangkan variatif.

Lagipula, apakah segitu gatelnya anda ingin memasangkan Indonesia dengan Belanda? Inilah yang saya katakan fanfic berkarakterkan Indonesia di fandom Hetalia berbahasa Indonesia kebanyakan ngentot. Soalnya ya itu tadi, kebanyakan dipasang-pasangkan dengan banyak negara dan dilakonkan dengan sangat tidak jelas. Hubungan dalam negeri Indonesia aja udah dilematis, sempat-sempatnya ngentot dengan negara lain? Hahaha... ada-ada aja! :D Sabar aja deh nunggu keputusan tuan Hidekaz. Tentunya sambil berdoa agar Tuhan mengabulkan keinginan anda melihat pasangan IndonesiaXBelanda. Tenang aja, saya juga berharap paling tidak ada sedikit hints mereka. Apakah anda mau bilang saya munafik? Jangan salah, saya hanya kasihan dengan anda-anda yang sudah memenuhi archive fandom Hetalia berbahasa Indonesia dengan fanfic NetherNesia. Apa jadinya kalau fanfic NetherNesia seabrek itu, yang walau sudah dilabeli CANON tapi ternyata dalam animanganya nggak CANON sama sekali? MEMALUKAN!

Dalam hal membuat fanfic, author Indonesia fandom Hetalia kalah dengan author Malaysia, yang nggak terlalu berlebihan menonjolkan kebersamaan Malaysia dengan Inggris, penjajahnya. Nggak kayak author Indonesia yang tetap terpaku NetherNesia, hanya karena Netherlands penjajah Indonesia. Lihat aja archive Hetalia berbahasa Indonesia! Busyet dah, NetherNesia berjejalan nggak karuan. Bahkan archive fanfic berkarakter Netherlands kebanyakan bikinan author Indonesia dengan pair NetherNesia tentunya. Hahaha... padahal author Netherlands belum tentu kenal negara Indonesia, apalagi berpikir memasangkan negaranya dengan Indonesia. Busyet, kegatelan banget kesannya Indonesia :P

Itu karena authornya yang gatel atau emang Indonesia negara gatel? Well, saya pikir authornya yang gatel. Indonesia hanyalah entitas, dan author adalah personalitas. Kalau orangnya gatel, Indonesia ya akan ikut kegatelan. Ah, sepertinya saya sudah terlalu lama menikmati Freedom of Speech. Oke deh, intinya fanfic-fanfic saya yang berkarakterkan Indonesia, nggak akan ngentot. Kalau pun ngentot, saya jamin Not for feel, just for fun!

Lalu, ada yang bilang, "Hari gini bashing negara orang? Please deh~" Hahaha... saya ngakak dengan review ini. Saya tanya, "Anda hidup di zaman apa?" Please deh~ hari gini udah biasa kali, ngebashing negara orang! Pernah liat demonstrasi menentang ini itu? Pernah liat bendera Amerika dan Israel dibakar, sekalipun sedang berdemo di Indonesia? Jangankan Belanda, Amerika, Israel, Indonesia saja kalau anda mau, bisa anda bashing sesuka anda! Dan bukankah ngebuat fiksi di mana Indonesia dientotin banyak negara bak pelacur ulung itu salah satu bentuk bashing negara? Please deh, nggak usah bilang 'wow' gitu!

Satu lagi, mungkin ada yang bertanya, mengapa saya nggak suka pasangan NetherNesia tapi tetep baca fanficnya. Well, ini adalah salah satu pertanyaan yang cukup naïf. Tahu _properties_ cerita di FFN kan? Tanpa susah-susah membuka halaman cerita, liat di _summary, bahasa, genre, rate, karakter, review page, _udah bisa nerawang fanfic itu isinya apa. Jadi nggak usah konyol deh, berpikir saya bakal ngebaca fanfic yang jelas-jelas nggak saya suka. Saya sebagai reader sangat menghormati jargon DON'T LIKE DON'T READ yang di ultimatumkan oleh author. Kalaupun membuka, itu hanya untuk review. Kenapa saya suka mereview fanfic yang nggak dibaca, terlebih nggak disuka? Anggap aja Freedom of Speech. Lagipula, review nggak hanya tentang pujian aja kan? Saya nggak akan segan-segan memuji, bila fanfic itu memang bagus menurut standart saya. Tapi saya juga nggak akan segan-segan mengkritik-saran-flame, bila fanfic itu lebay menurut standart saya. FFN nggak hanya diisi author tapi juga readers dan reviewer. FFN nggak menyatakan jargon 'Unleash Your Imagination' hanya berlaku untuk author. So, siapapun bebas berimajinasi tak terkecuali reviewer yang bisa berimajinasi apapun untuk menyampaikan review-nya.

Saya berniat mereformasi fandom Hetalia berbahasa Indonesia, khususnya pair yang ada Indonesianya, yang mayoritas bercerita tentang ngentot-mengentot. Perlu bagi pecinta fanfiksi Hetalia berbahasa Indonesia untuk membuat/membaca cerita yang nggak hanya masuk selakangan aja, tapi juga masuk di akal+otak! Saya yang seorang realistis ini, sangat menyukai cerita yang masuk di akal+otak. Jika anda ditinggalkan pembaca karena membuat cerita yang lebih banyak masuk akal+otak daripada masuk selakangan, PM saya saja! Saya akan menjadi pembaca setia+kritis bagi cerita anda. Tenang aja, saya nggak akan terlalu jauh mengkritisi tendensi (pendapat) anda mengenai suatu isu. Ingat 'Suatu Isu'! Bukan suatu pair atau apalah yang sering diperdebatkan anak-anak. Jujur, saya kurang suka memperdebatkan suatu pair. Ini kekanak-kanakan dan membuat saya berpikir, "Apa gue lagi berhadapan ama anak kecil yang minta digantikan popoknya?"

Anw, balasan review saya kok panjang amat ya? Lebih panjang dari ceritanya, hehe... Tapi kayaknya biasa aja deh. Saya sering melihat balasan review yang cukup panjang di fanfic-fanfic lainnya. Yeah~ meskipun masih panjang punya saya sih. Abisnya mau membalas review via PM, pada nggak login review-nya. Perasaan dulu ada alat pengontrol review non-login deh, kok sekarang nggak ada ya? Ya sudahlah, silakan sampaikan kritik dan saran anda. Saya memperlakukan Freedom of Speech nggak hanya untuk diri saya sendiri, tapi untuk oranglain. Hanya saja, saya biasa menawarkan aturan main dalam memerdekakan kebebasan berpendapat. So, review-lah sesuai aturan main saya. Atau mau melanjutkan membaca chapter 2 dulu? Klik Next untuk melanjutkan membaca chapter selanjutnya. Klik Back untuk meninggalkan halaman ini. Dan klik review untuk menyampaikan kritik dan saran anda. Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Indonesia dan Idiotnesia: Ironi Di Atas Ironi**

**oleh: Ra Kuti**

**Chapter 2: Relasi**

**=x=x=**

"_Assalamualaikum_..."

Terdengar jawaban, "_Waalaikum salam_..." dari dalam pintu rumah Krong Bade yang kuketuk.

"_Ikhwan_, kenapa baru datang sekarang?" pria muda bersorban menyambutku dengan berkacak pinggang, "Aceh baru saja selesai bersholat," dialah Aceh, provinsiku yang terletak di pulau Sumatera.

"Tidakkah engkau terlampau awal bersholat? Ini masih jam tujuh?"

Aku memang sampai Aceh setengah tujuh. Sukhoi yang menjadi alutsista militerku dan selalu mengantarku kemana pun pergi, nyasar kemana-mana. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, aku bermasalah dengan burung besi dari Rusia ini. Masih terngiang jelas, tragedi Sukhoi di Gunung Salak beberapa bulan lalu. Semoga saja arwah korban diterima sisi-Nya dan keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi ketabahan dan kesabaran, amin.

Begitulah kalau aku menjalin hubungan dekat dengan Rusia. Penuh resiko dan tak tanggung-tanggung, nyawa taruhannya! Pihak-pihak yang tak menyukai hubungan kami, akan melakukan apapun untuk mengeliminasi kedekatan kami. Bukannya aku mengingkari takdir Tuhan atas tragedi Sukhoi itu. Aku hanya tak bisa mengabaikan paranoia-ku tentang adanya pelaku 'lain' selain Tuhan. Oh tidak! Aku tidak sedang menuduh Amerika seperti yang dituduhkan media Rusia dengan menghubungkan jatuhnya satelit Phobos. Aku lebih khawatir, pelaku itu justru dari pihakku sendiri. Bukankah yang menumbangkan Soekarno yang begitu getol mendukung Komunisme adalah Soeharto, perwira Angkatan Darat yang merupakan rakyatku sendiri? Bukankah yang berlumuran darah PKI adalah junta militer, rakyatku sendiri? Bukankah yang mengebom Bali adalah Amrozi cs, rakyatku sendiri?

Mungkin benar, adanya campur tangan Amerika, Israel atau siapalah yang sering mondar-mandir dalam panggung sandiwara dunia itu. Akan tetapi, perhelatan sandiwara tidak akan terjadi tanpa restu atau izin pemilik gedung teater. Dan pemilik gedung teater Indonesia, tentu saja rakyat Indonesia itu sendiri. Hah~ entahlah! Akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu paranoid terhadap _manuver life _para 'pengkhianat' yang siap melacurkanku untuk kepentingan pribadinya.

Yang jelas, satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, menghadapi bangsa lain itu susah, tapi yang lebih susah adalah menghadapi bangsa sendiri. Yeah~ contohnya saat ini. Aku mungkin bisa misuh-misuh untuk menghadapi Malaysia dan wajah menyebalkannya, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghadapi Aceh dan wajah kecewanya.

"Jangan samakan _ana_ dengan Jakarta yang lelet!" Aceh melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek. Selalu saja Jakarta di bawa-bawa. Memang sih, daerahku itu sedikit lelet, jalanan saja sampai macet. Tapi bukan keinginannya menjadi seperti itu. Pemerintahlah yang menjadikannya seperti itu.

Well, akhir-akhir ini kepercayaanku terhadap pemerintahanku—entah itu daerah atau pusat—memang semakin menipis. Hal ini karena semakin hari semakin banyak rakyatku yang tergila-gila pada tiga hal penghancur dunia: harta, tahta dan wanita. Lihat saja, mereka tak segan-segan mengorbankan kepentingan orang banyak, hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi yang tak jauh-jauh dari urusan harta dan tahta dan wanita. Penipuan, penyuapan, korupsi, kolusi, nepotisme menjamur bak cendawan di musim hujan. Lihat juga, betapa mereka keranjingan bermain-main di selakangan wanita. Hingga video asusila dari berbagai kalangan—mulai dari para pejabat, pengusaha, anggota DPR, artis, mahasiswa hingga rakyat biasa—sudah menjadi sesuatu yang wajar-wajar saja. Aku seperti tidak mengenal mereka. Mereka seperti orang asing yang ingin menghancurkanku dari dalam. Merekalah warga negara Idiotnesia yang ironisnya mengambil peran penting dalam penyelenggaraan pemerintahanku. Inilah kebobrokan sistematis yang sedang kualami.

"Maafkan aku," akhirnya aku hanya bisa menunduk—untuk berbagai alasan. "Ya sudahlah. Aku mau _sholat _dulu," kuharap dengan bersholat akan menenangkan sedikit kegalauanku.

Baru dua langkah membalikkan badan, aku kembali menghadapi Aceh, "_Minal Aidzin Wal'faidzin_, Aceh," kukatupkan kedua tanganku untuk menyalami Aceh.

Dia tercenung sesaat, namun akhirnya menyambut salamanku, "Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin juga, Indonesia," katanya tersenyum, senyum yang selalu meneduhkanku.

.

Masih cukup pagi, tapi sudah ada yang bersilaturahmi. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiranku saat pulang dari masjid dan melihat sepasang sandal di bawah Krong Bade. Untuk mengobati rasa penasaran, aku segera menaiki panggung rumah adat Aceh ini.

"_Assalamualaikum_..."

"_Waalaikumsalam_..."

Batinku tercenung melihat pria tinggi besar, berpakaian putih bersih namun tidak mengenakan peci atau sorban di kepalanya. Rambut cokelatnya tipis, setipis jenggot di sepanjang tulang rahangnya. Garis ketegasan dan kekerasan menghiasi wajah hitamnya yang manis dan kokoh.

"_Minal Aidzin Wal'faidzin_, Indonesia," Ia berdiri, menyapaku dengan mengatupkan kedua tangan sambil menggelengkan kepala, _gesture _yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Senyumnya yang terkesan dipaksakan membuat hatiku berdesir. Perasaan ini tidak seperti perasaan gay yang disapa gay incerannya. Perasaan ini seperti kau disapa preman pasar!

"_Minal Aidzin Wal'faidzin_, Pakistan."

Tamu itu Pakistan. Negara yang terkenal sebagai negara teroris dunia. Satu-satunya negara dengan penduduk mayoritas islam yang diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata nuklir. Inilah yang menjadikannya salah satu dari 10 negara terkuat di dunia. Well, cukup dimengerti sebenarnya. Pakistan termasuk negara yang dinanti-nanti kehancurannya oleh siapapun, khususnya dunia Barat. Kejatuhan ekonomi dan berbagai konflik vertikal maupun horizontal telah memposisikan Republik Islam ini bagai telur di ujung tanduk. Tapi toh kenyataannya telur itu tak jatuh, setidaknya hingga detik ini.

Pakistan juga dinobatkan sebagai negara dengan badan spionase terbaik di dunia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ISI—Inter Services Intelligence—yang fenomenal itu. Bahkan Mossad-Israel yang terkenal handal dan lincah dalam setiap operasi, hanya menduduki posisi kedua. Apalagi CIA-Amerika yang cuma mengandalkan teknologi digital.

Cukup dimengerti sebenarnya. Spionase Mossad-Israel lebih banyak_ man to man _dengan negara-negara Arab. Mossad-Israel juga tak sekali dua kali tertangkap kamera saat melakukan aksinya. Pembunuhan pejabat Palestina di Dubai tahun 2010 lalu mungkin salah satu contohnya. Sebanyak 8 orang langsung tertangkap kamera CCTV setelah melakukan aksinya. Bandingkan dengan ISI-Pakistan yang lebih mendunia dan sangat licin, hingga tak seorang pun mengetahui aksinya, selain hanya berasumsi semata. Instabilitas India mungkin salah satu _track record _kesuksesan ISI. Seringkali, New Delhi menuding ISI sebagai penyebab instabilitas sang negeri Bollywood, tanpa bisa membuktikannya.

Badan _inteligence_ memang memainkan peran vital dalam penyelenggaraan _national interest _maupun _national security. _Prestasi ISI-Pakistan yang tak tertandingi _intelligence_ manapun, tentu saja ketika menginfiltrasi Afganistan dan memukul mundur Superpower Uni Soviet serta menyusahkan adidaya Amerika sekarang ini. Pakistan tentu memiliki kepentingan maupun tanggung jawab terhadap keamanan tetangganya yang sekian lama bergejolak itu. Sebagai negara Superpower dengan berbagai persenjataan modern, tak seharusnya Uni Soviet maupun Amerika menderita kerugian fisik maupun logistik, dalam menghadapi militan islam yang hanya menggunakan persenjataan konvensional. Sudah jelas, ini karena ISI-Pakistan lebih baik daripada KGB-Uni Soviet maupun CIA-Amerika.

Bahkan, ISI-Pakistan juga diduga-duga terlibat mengambrukkan menara kembar World Trade Center kebanggaan Amerika—yang lagi-lagi menunjukan kegagalan CIA-Amerika. Yeah~ meskipun ada pula dugaan keterlibatan Mossad-Israel. Lebih tepatnya, serangan terorisme 9 September 2001 itu, dinilai banyak pengamat sebagai sebuah konspirasi, di mana tak hanya satu dua pihak yang diduga terlibat, tetapi banyak.

Yang namanya teori konspirasi tidak bisa dijadikan kebenaran. Setiap pencetus teori konspirasi memboncengi kepentingan-kepentingan tertentu. Jika ada teori konspirasi yang menyebutkan keterlibatan CIA dalam Tragedi WTC itu, bukan tidak mungkin Bush menyambutnya dengan baik, yakni untuk menyelamatkan muka Amerika dan CIA. Tak dipungkiri, tragedi ambruknya menara kembar kebanggaan Amerika itu adalah peristiwa terhebat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah manusia. Siapapun yang mengambrukkan gedung pencakar langit sang Superpower dunia, pastilah mendulang prestisius luar biasa. Sehingga, jika ada teori konspirasi yang menyebutkan keterlibatan Mossad-Israel, bukan tidak mungkin Ariel Sharon mendambakannya. Begitu pula saat kenyataan berbicara, Al-Qaeda lah penyebab semua ini. Tidaklah mustahil, Osama Bin Laden mengamininya. Teori konspirasi tidak bisa dijadikan fakta, namun tidak bisa pula dianggap fiksi. Teori konspirasi hanyalah teori konspirasi. Sebab pada dasarnya, politik bukan tentang apa yang tersurat, melainkan apa yang tersirat.

"Apa yang engkau lamunkan Indonesia?"

Inilah yang kumaksud politik tersirat. Aku mengagumi sepak terjang Pakistan dalam menentang hegemoni dan arogansi Amerika. Sayang, kejatuhan ekonomi membuat pemerintahnya menyerah dan akhirnya tunduk pada Paman Sam. Tapi, melihat perang Amerika dan NATO di Afganistan-Pakistan yang masih tetap berlangsung, sepertinya ISI-Pakistan tak berhenti beroperasi. Ini seperti Amerika memelihara anjing, di mana anjing itu tak hanya menyenangkannya dengan jilatan-jilatan menggelikan, tapi juga menyiksanya dengan gigitan-gigitan menyakitkan.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit heran melihat Pakistan tanpa India," akhirnya aku membuat lelucon yang sebenarnya sih tidak lucu.

"Cuih! Tak sudi aku bersamanya!" Pakistan menandas, menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya di permadani. Aku tersenyum kecil, ikut bersila menyamankan bokong. Rumah Aceh memang sederhana. Para tamu biasa duduk lesehan di lantai berkarpet permadani merah. Aku sudah menawarkan sofa, tapi Aceh menolak. Menurutnya, duduk di atas bumi Allah secara langsung akan mendekatkan diri kita pada Allah. Dan menurutku, duduk dengan posisi seperti ini lumayan mengentalkan nuansa kekeluargaan. Apalagi dengan di temani Boi, Karah, Timpan dan berbagai kudapan tradisional khas Nanggroe Aceh Darulsallam. Ah, makanan yang berjejer manis di atas permadani ini benar-benar memalingkanku dari Pakistan. Baiklah, kembali ke Pakistan.

Pakistan, sekalipun ngotot menyatakan bukan negara homo di hadapan negara OKI—Organisasi Kerjasama Islam—yang mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya lantaran sering muncul berita PAKISTAN MENYERANG INDIA, INDIA MENUNTUT PERTANGGUNGJAWABAN PAKISTAN, PAKISTAN DAN INDIA MENATA HUBUNGAN, dll toh kenyataannya dia memang suka menggeranyangi kakak tak dianggapnya itu. Bahkan memperkosanya! Lihat saja aksi-aksi terorisnya yang selalu mengguncang jiwa raga negeri Mahabharata! Paling sensasional tentu saja serangan Mumbai 2008, yang untuk kesekian kalinya menegaskan supremasi ISI-Pakistan terhadap _intelligence _manapun, tak terkecuali RAW-India.

"Apa harapan kalian di hari yang fitri ini?" Pakistan menetralisir keadaan. Sepertinya Amerika sudah mengajari banyak hal tentang Tata Krama Diplomatik. Sebelumnya, negara yang mendapat cap 'Negara miskin dan gagal' ini hanyalah negara islam yang radikal dan fundamentalis.

"_Ana_ tak harapkan apapun, kecuali kemenangan _akhi _dalam membela harga diri islam," Aceh menyahut dengan semangat, "Ayolah~ _ikhwan_, jangan menyerah hadapi Amrika laknatulloh itu!"

Pakistan hanya menghela nafas panjang. Hubungan Pakistan dan Aceh memang lebih akrab daripada hubunganku sendiri dengan Aceh. Aceh sangat mendukung Pakistan dan Afganistan dalam memerangi Amerika yang dikatakannya penjajah. Provinsiku di ujung barat itu memang menentang keras kolonialisme-imperalisme, khususnya terhadap negeri islam.

Sejarah telah mencatat, perang Salib sebagai titik awal kolonialisme. Perang Salib antara pihak islam yang mencakup Timur Tengah dan pihak Kristen yang meliputi seluruh Eropa, telah mengakibatkan kerugian kedua pihak. Meski demikian, banyak pengetahuan dan wawasan yang dipelajari di era perang Salib. Sebab pada dasarnya, perang Salib tidak melulu tentang pertempuran. Banyak hal yang terjadi, tak terkecuali persahabatan, tukar menukar ilmu pengetahuan dan wawasan. Ini biasanya terjadi antar pedagang. Kebanyakan berawal dari pihak islam, karena orang Arab memang banyak yang berprofesi sebagai pedagang, serta sudah berpengalaman keliling dunia.

Sebaliknya, pihak Kristen-Eropa yang menganut sistem pemerintahan monarki, lebih banyak berkutat dengan peperangan. Masa ini dikenal dengan masa Kegelapan Eropa atau Dark Ages of Europe. Tukar menukar pengetahuan dan wawasan itulah yang mendorong kebangkitan pemikiran Eropa. Penjelajahan dunia pun dilakukan di era kebangkitan yang terkenal dengan sebutan Renaissence ini. Tujuannya, menata kembali perekonomian Eropa yang carut-marut akibat perang Salib. Sedangkan misinya, seperti yang sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya: Gold-Glory-Gospel.

Penjelajahan dunia ini direstui oleh Paus Alexander VI melalui perjanjian Tordesillas tahun 1494. Dalam perjanjian itu, gereja memberikan mandat resmi kepada Portugal dan Spanyol untuk membelah dunia di luar daratan Eropa menjadi dua kapling untuk dikolonialisasi. Benua Amerika diserahkan kepada Spanyol, Portugis mendapat jatah Afrika dan India—termasuk aku, karena saat itu, bahkan sampai sekarang pun, dunia Barat masih mengenalku sebagai _Twin Brother of India._

Jadi, kolonialisme-imperialisme memang masih bernuansa perang Salib. Karena itulah, Aceh yang cukup fanatik terhadap agamanya islam, menentang keras kedatangan bangsa-bangsa Eropa di Nusantara. Saat seluruh Nusantara telah takluk dalam kekuasaan Belanda, hanya Aceh yang masih gigih berperang. Hal ini karena urgensi perang itu sendiri tak hanya untuk mengusir penjajah, tapi juga membela harga diri islam.

"Aku masih harus mengurusi ekonomiku," Pakistan mengambil Timpan, "kemiskinan rakyatku bahkan lebih parah dari kemiskian rakyat Endia paria itu," membuka bungkusannya dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"Huft, andai saja Jakarta sembuh dari kepengecutannya dan berhenti menyuruh anjingnya, Densus88 untuk menguntiti _ana_, pasti _ana_ akan membantumu, _akhi_," Aceh mendesah setelah melirikku sekilas.

Sudah beberapa kali Aceh berusaha membantu pejuang islam, tapi selalu digagalkan oleh Densus88, badan penanggulangan Terosisme yang kubentuk dengan bantuan dana dari Amerika dan Australia. Jika dalam perang Uni Soviet vs Islam di Afganistan, aku mendukung penuh Afganistan, bahkan membantunya berperang dalam operasi Babut Mabur, dalam perang Amerika vs Islam di Afganistan dan Pakistan ini, dapat dikatakan aku berpihak pada Amerika. Ah, bukan aku tapi pemerintahku! Yeah~ pemerintah Jakarta lah yang menyuruhku memenjarakan rakyat sendiri yang berusaha membantu perjuangan islam di mana pun.

Ustadz Abu Bakar Hangus—eh salah! Ustadz Abu Bakar Ba'asyir maksudnya. Adalah satu dari ratusan orang yang kupenjarakan karena membantu perjuangan islam. Ustadz malang itu terbukti memobilisasi kekuatan di Aceh untuk membantu perang kemerdekaan Palestina dari penjajahan Israel. Kalau Aceh membantu Palestina, Israel akan memarahi Amerika. Kalau Israel memarahi Amerika, Amerika akan memarahiku. Selanjutnya, aku akan memarahi Aceh. Ini adalah rantai perbudakan yang menurut pemerintah Jakarta, harus dimaklumi seluruh rakyat Indonesia. Jadi, jangan Anti-Amerika ya, jika tak ingin dimarahi aku dan Jakarta!

Memang sih, secara politik dan ekonomi aku membantu Palestina. Akan tetapi, apakah cukup hanya dengan memberi dukungan dan makanan saja? Dan memangnya bisa, rakyat Palestina makan lahap dengan keadaan terinjak penjajahan Israel? Biar bagaimana pun, Zionisme tetaplah ngawur. Tidak seharusnya mendeklarasikan negara Yahudi di Palestina, di tengah masyarakat Islam dan Kristen yang notabene memusuhi Yahudi. Zionisme didasarkan atas mitologi Palestina sebagai 'Promised Land' yang diyakini kaum Yahudi.

Kalau hanya berdasarkan mitologi, Paijo pun bisa mendatangi Istana Negara, menendang SBY lalu mengangkat diri sendiri sebagai Presiden Indonesia, hanya karena ia punya mitologi sebagai Raja di masa lalu. Masalahnya, ada yang terima _nggak_ dengan klaim sepihak Paijo itu? Sama halnya dengan mitologi 'Promised Land' yang membuat Yahudi bermigrasi ke Palestina, mem-_buldozer _rumah penduduk Palestina dan mendeklarasikan negara Yahudi Israel di sana. Masalahnya, ada yang terima _nggak _dengan klaim sepihak Yahudi itu? Nyatanya, Mesir, Arab Saudi, Yordania, Lebanon, Syria memutuskan menabuh genderang perang. Dan itulah benang merah dari serangkaian konflik berdarah di Timur Tengah.

Ada yang menyebut-nyebut dasar Zionisme adalah diskriminasi berkepanjangan dari para _goyyim_ yang di perkuat dengan Holocaust. Masalahnya, yang membantai Hitler, tapi kenapa rakyat Palestina yang harus bertanggung jawab? Bukankah Jerman dan Eropa, sebagai pelaku pembantaian dan diskriminasi, yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab menyediakan tanah untuk negara Yahudi yang mengamankan eksistensi bangsa Yahudi? Dan bukankah sebelumnya Inggris juga telah menawarkan daerah prektorat di Uganda, Ethiopia, Argentina?

Lagipula, bangsa Yahudi kaya. Cukup mudah bagi mereka membeli pulau dan mendeklarasikan negara Yahudi di sana. Dari sekian banyak pulau di dunia ini, mengapa harus Palestina yang sudah terisi masyarakat Kristen dan Islam yang notabene bersinggungan dengan Yahudi? Agaknya, mereka lebih senang menghabiskan uang untuk mengamankan eksistensi Israel di Palestina, walaupun harus dengan perang. Daripada menghabiskan uang untuk membeli pulau selain Palestina dan mendirikan negara Yahudi di sana, walaupun opsi ini akan membuat negaranya aman, tenteram, damai serta maju, bahkan melebihi Amerika sekalipun. Sebab, pada dasarnya bangsa Yahudi cerdas, tangkas dan jangan lupa: KAYA!

Tapi yeah~ Tuhan menciptakan manusia memang berbeda-beda. Bukan salah bunda mengandung, jika ada anak manusia yang lebih memilih menyukai peperangan daripada perdamaian. Bukan salah bunda mengandung pula, jika ada anak manusia lain yang lebih menyukai kemerdekaan daripada perdamaian. Itulah yang dipilih Yasser Arafat untuk menjawab pilihan Ben Gurion. Tidak ada yang salah. Semua benar, berdasarkan pandangannya sendiri. Dan kebenaran itulah yang sedang diperebutkan antar pembenar lainnya. Aku sendiri—

"Indonesia sangat menyukai perdamaian. Kenapa kau justru sebaliknya?" Pakistan menjawab pilihanku, "menyukai peperangan..."

Aceh langsung menjawab dengan tegas, aku lebih baik makan Timpan saja. "Bukannya ana tak menyukai perdamaian. Ana hanya lebih menyukai kemerdekaan daripada perdamaian. Perdamaian dan kemerdekaan, dua hal yang sesungguhnya nisbi satu sama lain. Damai belum tentu merdeka dan merdeka belum tentu damai. Keadaan damai tapi tidak merdeka, inilah yang sesungguhnya dialami manusia yang ada dalam bentangan Sabang hingga Merauke. Kami hidup damai di sini, tapi kami tidaklah merdeka sekalipun sejarah mencatat 17 Agustus 1945 sebagai Hari Kemerdekaan kami. Pemerintah negeri ini masih senantiasa mengizinkan asing untuk menjajah kami, mengeruk kekayaan alam kami, membawanya ke Amrika, Inggris, Jepang, China dan negara-negara kolonialis-imperalis modern demi kemajuan sendiri. Lalu kami? Akan kujelaskan keadaan kami!"

Ucapan Aceh ini sudah sering kudengar di manapun dan kapanpun. Ini sedikit membuatku bosan, tapi kubiarkan saja dia berbicara sesuka hatinya.

"Sejak kejatuhan presiden pertama negeri ini, pemerintahan baru kami alias Orde Baru mulai mengkhianati kami dengan meliberalisasi berbagai asset negara, menjualnya kepada para kapitalis, yang kebanyakan dari luar negeri. Semakin besar modal yang dimiliki para kapitalis asing ini, semakin besar pula kekuasaan dan keuntungan yang diperolehnya. Bagaimana bisa kami yang baru saja keluar dari masa kolonialisasi diharuskan bersaing dengan para kapitalis yang sudah memiliki modal dan nama besar? Dengan keadaan pemerintah yang berkhianat, mata duitan, gampang disuap, korup, gila kekuasaan, anti-rakyat? Sudah jelas, kami kalah saing dan akhirnya hanya menjadi babu. Kalau menjadi babu di negeri sendiri sudah tak laku, kami akan menjadi babu di negeri orang. Di sana, tak sedikit yang sukses tapi tak jarang pula yang sial. Kami harus siap disiksa, diperkosa, dideportasi dan pemerintah lagi-lagi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memberi wejangan-wejangan basi atau ucapan "Saya Turut Prihatin". Jadi, jangankan berpikir memerangi penjajah asing, sekedar mengurangi dominasi dan hegemoni mereka atas negeri ini saja tidak. Bagaimana bisa negara dengan ibukota Jakarta ini dikatakan merdeka, kalau kenyataannya begini?"

Aceh berseru dengan emosional. Pakistan lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang. Sedangkan aku diam saja, karena hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan.

"Perdamaian manusia di bentangan Sabang hingga Merauke ini ibaratkan pelacur. Pelacur hidup damai dan sejahtera dengan keadaanya sebagai pelayan syahwat. Tapi, apakah profesi pelacur ini terhormat dan mulia? Sama halnya dengan kami. Di sini, kami hidup damai dan sejahtera dengan keadaan sebagai pengkhianat, yakni lebih senang melayani kepentingan asing daripada kepentingan saudara sebangsa sendiri. Profesi sebagai pengkhianat tidaklah terhormat dan mulia. Dan tak hanya saudara sebangsa sendiri yang jadi korban pengkhianatan, tapi Sultan Iskandar Muda, Cut Nyak Dien dan semua pahlawan yang sudah mendahului kami menghadap Alloh Subahana Wata'alla. Mereka dulu berperang mempertaruhkan segalanya demi kemerdekaan. Dan sekarang, kami mengkhianati mereka maupun kemerdekaan itu sendiri dengan melacurkan diri kepada penjajah. _Ana_ muak menjadi bagian dari 'kami' sang pengkhianat dan pelacur!"

Lidahku tak sanggup lagi mencecap manisnya Timpan ini, selera makanku terhadap jajanan lain pun menguap, seperti nafas Aceh yang mengucapkan setiap kata-kata menyesakkan itu. Sebab... menurutmu, bisakah aku makan lahap dengan keadaan yang dijelaskan Aceh?

"Pemberontakan _ana_ di sini memang gagal total, tapi setidaknya _ana _masih punya semangat membantu _ikhwan _dan _ikhwanul_ lain di luar negeri yang memang memiliki banyak persamaan, yakni lebih menyukai kemerdekaan daripada perdamaian. _Ana _akan terus berperang, meski tidak di sini karena pemerintah di sini lebih menyukai perdamaian daripada kemerdekaan. _Ana _melakukan semua ini karena dalam hidup _ana_ hanya ada dua pilihan, merdeka atau mati!"

"Hahaha..." Pakistan tertawa miris melihat semangat Aceh yang berapi-api. "Aku tersesat di dua jalan~" ia mendesah panjang.

"Dalam hidup ini memang ada dua hal. Hitam-putih, baik-buruk, hidup-mati, pahlawan-pecundang, pejuang-pengecut," Aceh berbicara tanpa memandangku sedikit pun. Sepertinya ia cukup memahami, topik pembicaraan harga diri, tak akan membuatku banyak bereaksi. Dulu saat bersama Soekarno, aku bisa berkicau membicarakan topik ini. Tapi semenjak ditinggal beliau, aku dipaksa menjilat ludah sendiri oleh pemerintahanku yang baru, bahkan hingga sekarang ini.

"Jika sekarang _ikhwan_ berada di dua jalan; tunduk pada Amrika di satu jalan dan memerangi Amrika di jalan lain, itu sangatlah wajar. Kenyataannya, Amrika tak hanya melakukan kejahatan, namun juga kebaikan," Aceh menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "melihat negara jangan hanya baiknya saja, namun semuanya! Semua yang dimilikinya, kebaikan maupun keburukan. Kalau negara berbuat baik, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu di _blow up_ secara berlebihan. Cukup diapresiasi, didukung, dan dilanjutkan! Bukankah manusia hidup di dunia ini memang diharapkan berbuat baik? Begitu pula negara, negara ada di dunia ini, diharapkan membawa kemashlatan bagi umat manusia, terutama rakyat yang hidup di negara itu. Kalau negara berbuat jahat, inilah yang aneh dan perlu di _blow up_ secara komprehensif! Biar bagaimana pun, kejahatan bukanlah hal yang bisa dimaklumi," Aceh mengambil air mineral dalam gelasan lalu meminumnya.

"Kita sering melihat Amrika berbuat baik untuk dunia ini. Dia memiliki ribuan ilmuwan, pencipta teknologi yang meringankan pekerjaan manusia, dia punya Hollywood yang menghibur kita di saat butuh hiburan dan berbagai kebaikan lain yang ia persembahkan pada dunia ini. Akan tetapi, jangan lantas kita menutup mata saat dia berbuat kejahatan di dunia ini," Provinsiku di ujung Barat laut ini kembali mencurahkan isi hatinya, "Kurasa, _ikhwan _sudah bersikap benar dan obyektif."

Mengabaikanku yang terdiam, menggigit bibir, menahan sakitnya perasaan ini, setiap kali lidah tak bertulang Aceh mendecakkan kata per kata.

"_Ikhwan _sudah cukup pintar dalam menentukan sikap, kapan harus tunduk pada Amrika dan kapan harus melawannya. Sikap _ikhwan_ yang tunduk pada Amrika adalah penghargaan atas kebaikan Amrika di dunia ini. Sedangkan sikap _ikhwan_ yang memerangi Amrika adalah pelajaran atas kejahatan Amrika di dunia ini. Lagi-lagi yang tidak benar dan obyektif adalah kami di sini. Kami hanya mengagumi, bahkan menggilai keindahan Amrika. Sampai-sampai berpikir, berkata dan bertingkah laku ala American. Sedangkan dalam menyikapi kejahatan Amrika, _no comment, no action_. Memangnya pernah, ikhwan melihat atau membaca berita pejabat kami mengkritik Amrika? Rakyat di sini mungkin banyak yang misuh-misuh bila mengetahui kejahatan Amrika. Tapi bagaimana dengan pejabat kami yang pada hakikatnya perwakilan kami? Jangankan untuk menyadarkan Amrika dengan kritikan, menyenangkan kami dengan mengkritik Amrika pun, aku tidak jamin pejabat negeri ini mampu melakukannya. Mungkin ada, tapi keesokan harinya dia bukan lagi pejabat, tapi pengangguran. Lihat saja, mantan Menteri Kesehatan Siti Fadilah yang langsung dipecat SBY! Salah satu isu yang diduga-duga menjadi penyebab ditendangnya ia dari Kabinet adalah penuntutannya terhadap perusahaan Farmasi Amrika agar mendirikan pabrik cabangnya di negeri ini. Padahal kan itu demi kebaikan rakyat. Amrika tak boleh hanya mengekspor obat ke negeri ini, dia harus mendirikan pabrik obatnya di sini, agar setidaknya menyerap tenaga kerja dan akhirnya mengurangi pengangguran di negeri ini. Hal ini juga untuk kepentingan _transfer of intellectuality_. Tapi, karena kelemahan pemerintah, atau mungkin karena kegilaan mereka terhadap uang suap, akhirnya pejabat pro-rakyat malah di tendang. Sedangkan pejabat pro-asing ditimang-timang. Kami di sini hanyalah budak, _ikhwan_. Budak yang tidak ada harganya sama sekali!"

Rasanya aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan ucapan-ucapan menyakitkan ini. Ketahuilah, aku pun tak senang memperbudak rakyat sendiri, di negeri sendiri. Aku juga tak ikhlas memperbudak diri untuk asing. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya negara yang tunduk pada pemerintah. Dan seharusnya pemerintah pun tunduk padaku. Tapi mereka pada dasarnya bukanlah warga negara Indonesia melainkan Idiotnesia. Tidak heran jika mereka mengkhianatiku. Inilah suatu ironi, di mana aku sebagai negara Indonesia justru diperintah oleh warga negara asing yakni Idiotnesia.

Berbicara kebaikan dan keburukan, memang tak sepenuhnya pemerintahanku bersikap buruk. 20 tahun pemerintahan Soekarno, lebih mengutamakan postur pertahananku ketimbang ekonomi. Ia berpikir, aku yang baru saja merdeka pasti rentan terhadap serangan kedaulatan. Militerku saat itu terkuat di Asia dan terkuat keempat di dunia. Harga diriku membubung tinggi dan disegani dunia. Namun di sisi lain, banyak rakyat kelaparan. Hasil nasionalisasi kekayaan negara lebih banyak dialokasikan untuk kepentingan pertahanan dan pendidikan. Di bidang pendidikan, banyak sekali rakyatku yang diberangkatkan negara ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studi, terutama negara-negara Blok Timur yang memang sekutu kami saat itu. Contoh gampangnya BJ. Habibie, alumni Universitas Berlin, Jerman Timur. Mungkin bila pemerintah selanjutnya bekerja dan berpikir ala Soekarno, rakyat Indonesia akan terbiasa hidup sederhana, mandiri serta berjiwa nasionalisme tinggi.

Inilah yang gagal diterapkan Soeharto, pemerintahanku selanjutnya. 30 tahun pemerintahan Soeharto, lebih mengutamakan penataan ekonomi dibanding lainnya. Soeharto meliberalisasi asset negara, sehingga korporasi-korporasi asing berkembang pesat. Meskipun hal ini banyak menyerap tenaga kerja dalam negeri yang akhirnya berhasil mengurangi pengangguran hingga mencapai angka yang mengesankan, namun di sisi lain keberadaan korporasi asing melumpuhkan Badan Usaha Milik Negara yang dirintis Soekarno maupun korporasi dalam negeri itu sendiri. Perusahaan asing memenangkan persaingan pasar dalam maupun luar negeri karena memang memiliki modal yang lebih besar.

Dengan demikian, Soeharto adalah kebalikan mutlak Soekarno. Soekarno berpikir, keuntungan yang didapat dari nasionalisasi asset negara—dengan memakai dasar Hukum Islam, yakni 60% untuk negara dan 40% untuk individu—sangat besar! Dan hal ini pun bisa melatih kemandirian rakyat serta meningkatkan jiwa nasionalisme. Sebab, 60% rakyat bekerja di Badan Usaha Milik Negara dan 40% menciptakan lapangan pekerjaan sendiri dengan persaingan yang hanya dalam lingkup 40%.

Hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan Soeharto yang lebih senang menerima _royalty_ dari para kapitalis atas liberalisasi asset negara, daripada mengolah sendiri asset negara itu. Akibatnya, korporasi dalam negeri harus bersaing dengan korporasi asing dalam lingkup 100%. Sudah pasti, hasilnya adalah kekalahan. Sebab, modal dan pasar yang dimiliki asing memang lebih besar. Di mana-mana, yang namanya liberalisme-kapitalisme yang diuntungkan ya pemilik modal. Semakin besar modal, semakin besar keuntungan yang diperoleh. Semakin besar keuntungan, semakin kuat pengaruh dan kekuasaannya. Semakin kuat pengaruh dan kekuasaan, semakin mudah menenangkan persaingan. Pengusaha pribumi yang bermental lemah, akan menggulung tikar lalu bekerja pada asing. Bagi yang masih bersemangat, akan menjual beberapa persen sahamnya untuk menyelamatkan usahanya. Inilah awal bilawal perselingkuhan politik dan bisnis.

Kebijakan Soeharto yang tidak mandiri dan lebih menyukai cara _instan_ ini, akhirnya menjadi candu bagi masyarakatku. Mereka menggantungkan diri pada penciptaan lapangan pekerjaan daripada menciptakan lapangan pekerjaan itu sendiri. Walhasil, mereka yang seharusnya berkepentingan terhadap negara, menjadi berkepentingan terhadap asing. Ini pula yang perlahan-lahan mengaborsi jiwa nasionalisme rakyat, hingga jadilah seperti sekarang ini.

Selain itu, diduga Soeharto banyak mengantongi uang 'pembelian' regulasi dari para kapitalis. Banyak sekali Undang-undang berbau liberal di era Orde Baru yang ironisnya tetap bertahan hingga sekarang, hanya mengalami amandemen. Memang, Soeharto berhasil membuatku menjadi negara swasembada pangan. Akan tetapi, apakah rakyat cukup hanya dengan makan saja? Inilah yang membentuk budaya konsumtif dan hedonisme manusia dalam bentangan Sabang hingga Merauke alias rakyat Indonesia ini. Pada akhirnya, untuk kepentingan perut, mereka akan melakukan apapun, tak terkecuali mengkhianati negara.

Lalu pendidikan, Soeharto tak kalah banyak mengirim rakyatku untuk bersekolah ke luar negeri. Akan tetapi, keluar negerinya itu ke negara-negara Blok Barat yang memang menjadi sekutuku di era Soeharto. Walhasil, jadilah generasi kebarat-baratan, pemuja Liberalisme-Kapitalisme yang segan pada nasionalisme. Mungkin rakyat yang dididik di negara Blok Timur akan menjadi ketimur-timuran dan memuja Sosialisme-Komunisme yang menjadi ideologi Blok Timur. Tapi, bukankah aku memang negara Timur dengan budaya ketimuran? Dan bukankah Soekarno merupakan pendiri gerakan Non-Blok yang tidak memihak Blok Timur maupun Barat? Ideologi kami Pancasila. Kalaupun harus memilih antara blok Barat atau Timur, kami lebih menerima Blok Timur dengan ideologinya Sosialisme-Komunsme. Hal ini termahfum dalam ideologi yang dicetuskan Soekarno, yakni NASAKOM, Nasionalisme-Agama-Komunisme, dengan Pancasila di puncaknya.

Terlepas dari semua itu, pendidikan dalam negeri pun diabolisi untuk kepentingan pengokohan kekuasaan Soeharto. Misalnya, pendidikan Pancasila dan Kewarganegaraan yang diperketat pengadaannya, agar rakyat berjiwa nasionalisme ala Soeharto dan akhirnya mengamankan kekuasaan Soeharto. Hal ini sebenarnya sangatlah kontraproduktif dengan kemalasan Soeharto mengontrol penetrasi budaya asing terutama Barat.

Soeharto benar-benar membuatku menjadi negara yang tidak tahu diri. Eksistensiku di belahan bumi Timur, tapi keranjingan mengekori dunia Barat. Soeharto menuntut pelestarian budaya bangsa. Tapi di sisi lain, dia membiarkan saja arus budaya Barat membanjiri negeri. Contoh gampangnya ketika mengirimkan wakil di ajang Miss Universe yang dimulai tahun 1992. Well, aku tidak masalah dengan ajang Pemilihan Ratu Sejagad itu, toh isinya cuma segerombolan wanita cantik dan pintar dari berbagai negara. Semua itu tentu saja menyegarkan pandangan kaum adam. Tapi bagaimana dengan para pemuka agama? Mereka protes karena _challenge _berbikini dianggap melecehkan wanita. Mengapa harus ngotot mengirimkan wakil, kalau pada akhirnya harus cekcok dengan rakyat? Toh ikut ajang itu tidaklah gratis. Akomodasi butuh duit, property butuh duit. Semua kompetisi, sekalipun berlabel 'Tidak Dipungut Biaya' sejatinya tidaklah benar-benar gratis.

Lagipula, _challenge _berbikini tidak sesuai dengan budayaku. Memang terlalu dangkal jika ajang kontes kecantikan hanya disoroti bagian _challenge _berbikini saja. Banyak misi yang diusung dalam kontes pemilihan ratu sejagad itu, seperti kemanusiaan, perdamaian, promosi budaya dan lain-lain. Akan tetapi, kenapa harus disertai _challenge _meng-_ekspose_ tubuh wanita juga? Kalau memang demi menunjang misi kemanusiaan, apakah dalam menyelamatkan tragedi kemanusiaan nantinya akan berbikini? Untuk misi perdamaian? Memangnya dalam mengkampanyekan perdamaian nantinya akan berbikini? Untuk promosi budaya? Memangnya tak ada cara lain selain berbikini? Terakhir, apakah budaya berbikini itu sendiri sesuai dengan budayaku?

Ada pepatah, karena nila setitik rusak susu sebelanga. Inilah hakikat penyelenggaraan kontes kecantikan tersebut. Karena _challenge _berbikini yang terkesan memamerkan kemolekan luar dalam wanita, rusak semua esensi penyelenggaraan kontes. Lagipula, apa sih yang dicari dari wanita yang berjalan lenggak-lenggok di atas _catwalk _hanya dengan memakai bikini dan bra? Adakah cacat di kedua paha mulusnya? Adakah kutil di sepasang dada montoknya? Adakah bisul di bongkahan bokong sintalnya? Tidak! Semua itu hanya untuk kepentingan bisnis, promosi bikini misalnya. Lagi-lagi para kapitalis yang diuntungkan. Tapi yeah~ namanya juga Soeharto; cecunguk kapitalis. Ia tak peduli dengan semua itu, yang penting ikut arus dan menyenangkan sang bos Amerika! Ironisnya, rakyatku terutama wanita, ternyata juga senang berlenggak-lenggok memamerkan pahanya, dadanya, bokongnya. Sekalipun paha, dada dan bokong wanita Indonesia bukan _standart_ Internasional. Buktinya _nggak _pernah menang kontes kecantikan tersebut.

Tak hanya tentang budaya. Di dunia hitam, Kepolisian di era Soeharto begitu keranjingan melindungi Ari Sigit, mafia narkoba perusak generasi muda bangsa. Mereka yang gagah perkasa, petentang-petenteng sambil menyengkelit pistol, membuat rakyat ketakutan, ternyata lemah syahwat di hadapan penjahat berdompet. Timbul pertanyaan, sebenarnya musuh aparat, penjahat atau rakyat? Apa karena mereka manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan? Well, sifat kemanusiaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk merusak bangsa dan negara. Sejak mendeklarasikan diri sebagai aparatur negara, seharusnya mereka sadar, tugas mereka melindungi rakyat, bukan menjerumuskan mereka ke lembah ekstasi.

Umurku sebagai negara Republik Indonesia sudah 67 tahun. 30 tahun atau separuh dari umurku, Soeharto membawaku pada kebingungan. Aku bersyukur ketika generasi muda bersatu menyelamatkanku melalui gerakan Reformasi, tahun 1998. Tapi, melihat kondisiku sekarang, menurutmu sudahkah aku terselamatkan?

**TBC**

**Catatan:**

Chapter selanjutnya tentang pemerintahan pasca Orba. Pembicaraan Indonesia-Aceh-Pakistan serta sepintas isu geopolitik masih terus berlangsung di chapter selanjutnya—yang juga akan _tour _ke Manado, Papua dan tentu saja Bali~ Maaf, kota yang lainnya saya kurang tahu. Temen-temen, pembaca cerita ini, mungkin bisa merekomendasikan daerahnya masing-masing? Beserta keterangan tentunya. Saya lagi butuh wawasan Nusantara yang luas. Seumur-umur, kota di Indonesia yang pernah saya kunjungi hanya Jakarta, Surabaya, Malang, Aceh, Buleleng dan Manado. Manado-nya malah masih bayi, lol. Saya lagi nabung, buat jalan-jalan ke Tembagapura. Liat-liat lokasi penambangan Freeport. Tapi apa bisa ya? Haha... -mengkhayal-  
Denger-denger, setan Besar Amerika udah ngelampaui wilayah kerja yang ada di Kontrak Karya Freeport-RI? Hadeehh~

Oke deh, cukup sekian catatan di Chapter 2 ini. Chapter selanjutnya akan muncul tokoh-tokoh baru, dan tak ketinggalan si 3G dari Timur Tengah. Oke lah kalau begitu, silahkan memberi kritik dan saran sesuai aturan main saya. Terimakasih dan maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan.


End file.
